My MP3 Player Playlist
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: Some of my favorite songs from my Walkman. There'll be all different Genres and Pairings, like DxS, (obviously) TxJ, TxV. But it's probably going to be mostly DxS. I recommend listenin' to the songs, just a suggestion. Rating will probably go up. R&R.
1. Intro!

**Well, I've read a lot of these and I decided to do one myself, but instead of an IPod I have a Walkman MP3 player that is as old as the hills and beat up so bad I'm surprised it still works, but I love that stupid thing and would never think of replacing with an IPod.**

**Now just fair warning, but probably most of the songs are gonna be country 'cause that's what I listen to most. But it's gonna be a verity of music like rock, R&B, pop, maybe a little hip-hop, jazz, and I'm from Memphis so probably even blues too. I'll list some of the songs I'll definitely write stories for...**

**"Georgia On My Mind" by: Willie Nelson.**

**"Girlfriend" by: Avril Lavigne.**

**"Chicken and Biscuits" by: Colt Ford.**

**"True Love" by: P!nk.**

**"Good Directions" by: Billy Currington.**

**"Wanted" by: Hunter Hayes.**

**That's about all I can think of that I've got ideas for right now. Now I won't write them in that exact order. And if ya' request a curtain one you want to me write and publish first then tell me in a review. If I write a story inspired by a song ya' haven't heard then I would suggest finding the song and listening to it, you don't have to listen to it before you read the story you could listen after if ya' want, that's not my call to make. **

**Oh, I almost forgot, there's another reason that I'm making this, my story "Where Did Danny Go" is probably not going to be updated in awhile, see, I got real bad writers block for that story right now and I cannot for the death of me get an idea!. **

**Now for this story I'm not picking one certain pairing 'cause there's gonna be all different pairings like DxS, (of course, do you people know me at all!?) TxJ, TxV, and even some Maddie and Jack. If any of you just said gross I'll slap you! It's sweet when parents are all lovey dovey with each other, mine are, and they've been together for 25 years! And not every story will be romance, some will be humor, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, adventure, all different kinds! If ya' go to the next chapter it's first oneshot/songfic, hope ya' like it.**


	2. Sammy On My Mind

**Song: Georgia On My Mind.**

**Artist: Willie Nelson.**

**Song Genre: Country.**

**Story Genre: Romance.**

**A.N.**

**This song is special to me and my daddy, he says it reminds 'em of me. And I figured it could remind Danny of someone.**

**X**

Sam Manson.

That seemed to be the only thing on a certain halfa's mind. Danny Fenton found it extremely hard to concentrate on his English homework when the Goth just would not stray from his mind, and just when he thought those thoughts had disappeared they came right back, with force. Eventually he just gave up on homework all together, thinking he could just come back to it later.

Now, it may sound like he was complaining but in reality he was far from it, if anything he was reveling in his wondrous thoughts about his best friend. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, just sitting around thinking about what she could possibly be doing, what she could be thinking about, if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her. He would think about her hair and the way it shines, her naturally pouty lips, her eyes and the way they sparkle. He was in love with every bit of her.

To him she was absolutely perfect, she was an angel, a perfect angel he would give up everything for. What, to cliché, to sappy, well to bad, that's how he felt, of course he knew it wouldn't take something so big to make her happy but he would willingly do it if he had to.

_"Sam, Sam, Sam, no peace I find keeps you off my mind, it's just like an old sweet song that keeps you on my mind. It's like every road leads me back to you."_ Danny thought to himself happily.

I think it's safe to say he's not getting that girl off his mind any time soon, not he'd want to.

**X**

**Well, I think I did a pretty good job, short and sweet! I would highly recommend listenin' to this song if you haven't already 'cause it's a wonderful song. I know some people think this song is about the state but let 'em think that, we're all right in our own way. R&R, you can flame me if you want but don't expect any respect from me if you do, constructive criticism is ok, I like it, but I disrespect anyone who stoops so low as to flame someone. I'm just sayin' ya' know, speakin' my mind. I'll update as soon as I can but I'm movin' soon so that could be a bit.**


	3. I Really Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**This fic has been bugging me for about, oh, three weeks, maybe longer. So I have decided that this one was going to be next. Enjoy**

**Song: Girlfriend.**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne.**

**Song Genre: Rock.**

**Story Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Ok, before I start the story I wanted to say sorry for making this a romance, but come on, what other genre could this be? Ok, now enjoy!**

**WAIT! I forgot the disclaimer not only on this one but also the last one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own DP.**

**Ok, story time, enjoy!**

**X**

_"I really don't like his girlfriend."_ Thought the one and only Samantha Manson -or Sam if you value life- sourly._ "I don't get what he sees in her, underneath that fake exterior is nothing but evil. He could do _so_ much better."_

Who is she thinking about you might ask, well, that question has an easy answer, Danny Fenton and his new girlfriend Paulina Sanchez. The boy she's loved her whole life is now dating the girl she's hated her whole life.

But the only thing worse than thinking about it would have to be witnessing the two of them acting all lovey dovey. The sight before her almost made her sick; Paulina was resting her head on Danny's shoulder obviously not listening to what he was saying, and making eyes at Dash across the cafeteria, who was staring right back. This just made Sam all the more upset,_ "She has the best guy in the world right by her side, ready and willing to do whatever it is to make her happy, yet she can't stop flirting with the entire male population!" _That was the last straw, she was going to get Danny back no matter what.

**X**

It had been a week since Sam decided she was going to get Danny back into her arms, whether it be as friends or...more. But it's harder than it sounds, every time she thought she had him Miss. Priss came and snatched him away. Again. Ugh!

"Why is it so hard, it shouldn't be this hard." Sam said to herself, "What am I talking about, of course it's supposed to be this hard, I'm trying to take him away from his _girlfriend!_ She's not going to just hand him ov-," Sam stopped herself mid sentence, finally coming to her censes, "What am I saying; Danny's a person, he can date whoever he wants, even if it's not me. GOD, I can't believe I've stooped so low, right now I'm no better than those stupid 'A-Listers'! I can't believe this, I can't believe... THAT!" Sam couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of her, sitting on a park bench, were Paulina and Dash, _KISSING!_

Sam whipped out her phone to take a few pictures and a quick video._ "I'm so sorry Danny."_ She thought, walking away from the scene.

She was happy, to an extent, about what she had stumbled upon, but deep, down she felt guilt, confusion, and sadness. She wasn't sure if she should tell Danny what she witnessed, it would break his heart to hear news like that, but it would shatter if he found out the hard way. It was in that moment she decided she would indeed tell Danny about Paulina's _"extracellular activities"_ and she knew just how to do it.

**X**

The next day, which was Saturday, Sam walked in the "Nasty Burger" and found Danny sitting alone at a booth looking out the window and starring into space. That is until Sam walked up to him, with seem to knock him back to reality. "Oh, hey, Sam, care to join me?" Asked Danny cheerfully, pointing over to the other side of the booth.

"Sure." Once Sam sat down she turned back to Danny, "So, how are you and Paulina, still going strong?" Sam asked, a little sadness seeping into her words.

Luckily though Danny didn't seem to notice, clueless, and answered the question. "Pretty good. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, and when I called her in the afternoon to see if she wanted to go on a date she couldn't 'cause of cheer practice. Why do you ask?" Danny questioned, popped a french fry in his mouth and leaned back in his seat with confusion written all over his face.

_"Really, 'Cheer practice'? She couldn't come up with a better lie?"_ Sam thought bitterly, "Oh, well, I was just wondering 'cause," here was her change, "um, well, uh." chickening out in 3, 2, 1, "Here, it'll explain everything, just go to 'Photos', and, I'm sorry." She handed him her phone, with an "I'm so sorry" look.

Danny eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung open in shock. "What the hell." That seemed to be the only intelligible thing coming from his mouth at the moment. "How did you-"

"Get them?" Sam finished for him, Danny just nodded, "I was walking in the park yesterday afternoon and stumbled upon them almost sucking each other's faces off. I'm sorry."

"I just- I mean- h-how could she?" Danny asked himself, "How could she cheat on me?" This time the question was directed at Sam, who noticed he halfa's eyes slowly turning green in rage.

"I don't know, but you could do so much better than her." Sam said trying to encourage him. It didn't work.

"Better than her? I couldn't do better than her, she's pretty, she's popular-"

"Beauty and popularity aren't everything Danny, there's so many more things to look for in a person, like personality, someone you can talk to, someone you have something in common with," by this time Sam was standing by Danny, who was still in the booth; said boy turned so he was sitting sideways in his seat, like he was going to get up, but didn't. "You can't only do better than her but you _deserve_ better than her. I don't like your girlfriend, I never have, and I really think you need a new one."

"How am I going to find a new girlfriend?"

With the little bit of courage she had left she blurted out, "I could be your girlfriend." When Sam realized what she had said she dropped her gaze, waiting for the impending rejection.

After a long drawn out silence Sam took that as her cue to leave.

Why did she have to say that, she knew he was going to reject her. _"Stupid, stupid, stup-" _Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Danny grabbing her wrist and standing up.

"Sam, wait, I-I- I would like that." Danny stuttered, carefully moving his hands from her wrists to holding her hands, "Would you really be my girlfriend?"

"Hm, how about a date first and we'll go from there?" Sam smirked,

Danny chuckled, "That's good enough for me, how about a movie tonight?"

"Sounds good." Sam said smiling, but that smile soon left when she voiced her next thoughts, "Wait, aren't you upset about Paulina? 'Cause I refuse to be _anybody's_ rebound girl."

"No, I'm over her, your speech earlier opened my eyes, and I would never use you as a rebound." Danny said with his famous lopsided grin, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's all I needed to hear." After Sam said that she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, it wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was full of all the love they felt for each other. Of course they didn't know exactly how strong their feeling for each other were quite yet, they were only fourteen, they still had a long time to figure that out.

**X**

**Finally, I got this uploaded, I've been working on this all week, surprisingly. I'll tell ya' moving is a bitch! And before you all start gettin' mad that they didn't say "I love you" THEY'RE 14! They're not gonna say I love you at 14. And I tried to make them as in character as possible. R&R please! (I asked nicely).**


End file.
